Golden Snitch Lovers
by Lima's Angel
Summary: Wrote for The Klaine Hiatus Exchange. Basicaly, Slytherin!Kurt, Griffindor!Blaine, both playing Quidditch, and both in love with each other... Yeah sorry, I've always been shit with summaries... Cover Image found on Google Image by searching Hogwart Klaine


_This was write for Ash( my unimportant ramblings. tumblr. com) for the Klaine Hiatus Exchange. Hope you'll like it. It was the first (and probably last) fiction I wrote in english, so bear with my poor language please! Anyways, enjoy!_

_Her prompt : Hogwart!Klaine! One of them in Slytherin the other in Griffindor, both in the Quidditch team. They are flirty around each other (but I'd rather they don't date until the end of the cup)._

_I think I'll translate it in french (I think I'll translate all my works at one point, but not right now) On that Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Golden Snitch Lovers**_

**Blaine P.O.V.**

Ok, Anderson : right now it's really not the freaking time to fantasize about him or about the way his ass looks on this broom. You have a freaking Quidditch Cup to win and he's your opponent! Just focus on the Snitch, for God's sake.

- Blaine, watch out!''

I just had the time to turn my head to see who was calling that I was hit by a Bludger, felt from my broom and … Black out!

When I woke up, in the infirmary, a familiar voice called me.

- Not like if I told you to watch out. Said Wes; sarcastically.

- Well, sorry! It's not my fault if the Bludger decided to make of me his target!

- Yes; but it's definitively yours if we lost the match, now Malfoy is going to brag all week about the fact that Slytherin has finally won against Griffindor! Replied angrily Nick, our captain.

- What? Wait, we lost? I asked, shocked.

- Yeah! As you're our best keeper, when you felt of your broom, Hummel took the advantage to take some points!

- Thanks for that, by the way!''

Speaking of the devil… Kurt Hummel was there, casually leant against the doorway. Yeah ! Devil was definitively the good world because he looked sexy as hell like that : his hair undone by the wind, his robe creased against his body, the green color of it bringing up his beautiful blue lagoon eyes.

- Are you okay, though? He asked coming closer to the bed I was in.

- Wow, a Slytherin caring about someone else than himself… Commented Wes.

- Come on, Westy, ,we only won one game. Don't be so bitter about it! Said Kurt.

- First of all, don't call me that and secondly you only won because you cheated. We had a player down and you took advantage of it by scoring!

- We would have win by forfeit anyway! And if you want to complain about it go see the teachers!

- That's what I'm going to do!''

And on that he left the room...

''- Wow, your boyfriend can be a real pain sometimes! Said Kurt While watching Nick.

- He's not my boyfriend. I'm actually going out with a Hufflepuff. Nick stated proudly.''

When I first met Nick I thought he was kind of a heartbreaker, he sneaked out the dorms every night and I was thinking it was to see one of the guys he had flirted with on that day. But, one night I walked in on him making out with a guy: Jeff. They told me that if Nick sneaked out at night and flirted with others men it was because they didn't want the entire school to know about them until they had officially made their coming out to their houses. Which was now done, and now they couldn't help mentioning each other in their conversations when someone brought the "love" subject up. Believe me, after a moment, seing their goofy smiles every time someone says the other name, becomes tireing!

- Oh, well! You are lucky: I've heard that Hufflepuffs are terrific lovers. Answered Kurt.

- I thought you were the best lover! I pointed out.

- Sexually speaking, yes! But when it comes to feeling, it's one of the only domain where Hufflepuff beats us. Kurt explained.

- Jeff's not that bad sexually, tough. Nick said under his breath, but we heard him anyway.

- Thanks Nick, but we don't want those kinds of images in our minds. I said.

- Talk for yourself! Said Kurt, blinking at me.''

Gosh! Why am I so attracted to this dork?

- I hope you can still play, because the final will be super boring without you! Kurt continued, looking at me, a little worry.

- Hum… Yeah, I guess!

- I'll go ask the nurse. Said Nick.''

Once he left the room, Kurt grabbed my hand.

- Finally alone. He said, smiling at me.

- Don't…! I simply said, pushing his hand away.

- Don't what?

- Play with me! I don't know what kind of fucked up strategy you have going on with your "friends" but my heart is not a toy!

- Wow! Ok, calm down Anderson. No one is telling me to do anything. What is making you think that I'm playing with you?

- Why would you want to be with me? Why would you, Kurt Hummel, pure blood Slytherin, want to be with "mud blood Blanderson"?

- Don't call yourself that. Scolded Kurt.

- Well, that's how everyone calls me, tough! I answered back

- Even if everyone says so, that doesn't mean it's true. And, besides, I'm sure the muggle world is fantastic! Kurt pointed out

- Malfoy's right! The sorting hat was on drugs when he put you in Slytherin!

- Maybe, but you know what? I may seem nice, but I'm a real bitch on the inside!

- We both know that's not true!''

We smiled at each other, staying silent until Nick broke it.

- The nurse says you'll be able to play in one week, for our match against Ravenclaw; and she says you can also leave.

- Great! I said while getting out of the bed.

- Ok, well, I guess I'll see you around! Said Kurt when our ways separate by the stairs.

- Alright! I answered.''

After he left, Nick whispered in my ear, a little sadly:

- That'll never work, Blaine! You have to let it go.''

Fuck! Was it that obvious that I was head over heels for Kurt? Ok, I know, it might seem a little unlikely for a Griffindor to even be friend with a Slytherin, but Kurt was not an usual Slytherin. The only reason why he'd been sorted in this house, rumour has it, is because he has killed someone. I know what you're thinking:_"Why the hell, does he hang out with a murderer?"_ I don't really know the answer myself. I think it's because when I got there, he was actually one of the only persons to treat me right and not giving me that stupid nickname! And I thought bullying was a particularity of human (sorry, muggle) world! No, of course! There must be at least one bad thing in the magical world! Along with the fact that dvd players and computers don't exist in there, but being able to make magic tricks covers that pretty well. Anyway, back on topic: why do I love Kurt "Slytherin" Hummel? Well, I guess that even magic can't explain how our hearts work. It's not that I'm not happy with that feeling. I mean, being in love is amazing and Kurt is great, but it would be better if I was sure he wasn't playing with me! Usually, I don't really listen to my friends when it comes to love or feelings: I rather listen to my heart even if it often gets me in troubles or with some scars (emotional or real ones). At least, I'm sparing myself all the _"what if"_ questions that most people have to face. But with Kurt, it's not the same: my heart is sort of divided in two. One part wants to jump right in and just accepts that he might actually feel the same for me and the other part is always yelling:_ "Don't! You can't trust him, he'll break you apart!"_ And every night, I can't fall asleep before I listed for the thousandth time, all the pros and cons of: _"Why should I, shouldn't I ask him out?"_ and generally the "cons" arguments always win…

- You're overthinking it! Jeff yelled at me when he noticed I was on my mind palace again.

- You… You're right. But I can't just do it without meditating before!

- I agree, but you're like wreaking your brain right now! Why don't you just follow your heart as always?

- Because my heart tends to be a big idiotic masochist lately!

- Maybe… But ''_if you never try, you'll never know_''! Nick cut in.

- Don't you dare try to get me with some Coldplay lyrics! That's not fair; I'm the one who made you discover this band. I retorted.

- Well, those muggles are freaking right, Bee! Stop thinking, just act! Jeff yelled at me the way a mother would have done to reprimand her child.

- Ok… Was the only answer I was able to give.''

* * *

Fuck! Why did I let him convince me? I'm going to look like a bloody idiot! What am I even going to say to him? Damn you, Jeff!

- Hey Blainey, what's up?''

Crap! He's talking to me! Oh my God! He looks so beautiful. Shit! I'm staring and he is waiting for me to answer. For God's sake, Blaine, say something!

- Hum… Hey! No…Nothing, really! What about you?''

Wait! Did I just stutter? Nick is right; he's really got into me!

- Well, you know same old things. It looks like Snape really wants to win this cup, or kill us maybe! I feel like I'm spending all of my free time on the Quidditch court. And believe me, having Malfoy screaming at you because you didn't catch the Snitch in time is not the best way to spend a day. He answered with a laugh.

- Yeah, I guess! Well, what would you say if I kidnapped you from this barbarian practice? I said not knowing when I would get my ability to talk correctly again.''

Kurt looked at me a little surprised but after a moment he said:

- Yes, I would like it very much! Let's go before Draco comes looking for me.''

He grinned at me, with that half small smile that made him look so cute then all of the sudden he grabbed my hand and we were running in The Hogwarts corridors.

- Wait! Where are we going? I asked after a while.

- The further we can! Said Kurt happily. ''

I realized that he was dragging me to the forbidden forest.

- Kurt! We are forbidden to go there!

- Oh, come on Anderson! Everyone comes here! Live a little! He countered, still holding my hand, guiding us toward a tree we sat against.''

We stayed like that for a moment, leaned against the tree trunk and appreciating the silence, until Kurt broke it.

- Why are we friends? He asked.

- Ummm… I don't know! Because you don't treat me like the others do, because you understand me in some ways, maybe. Why do you wonder? I mean, we are friends, it's just like that.

- Ok, we understand each other, we're friends despite the fact that we are in different houses, but however you don't trust me…He meditated.

- I do trust you! I replied.

- No, you don't! Either you'll believe that I really love you! He countered, accusative.

- Why would you love someone like me? I asked sadly.

- Because… You're amazing, Blaine! And it's just a shame that you don't see it…''

A little smile perked up my face while he was looking at me; his cheeks were a little red, making him look adorable. He quickly looked away and I took this advantage to grab his hand.

- Are you finally going to ask it or do I have to act first? He said playfully.

- Ask you what? I replied, playing along.

- I don't know… If I'm willing to protect you for the rest of my life? How will we call our children?

- Well, will you? I mean, protect me?

- I'm already doing it actually by convincing Malfoy not throwing you "Slugulus Eructo" whenever he sees you in the hallway…

- Well, that's really kind of you! I never understood this spell. I see the use of opening doors or of making objects levitate but making others vomit slugs… I'm telling you, the one who invented this spell was a bully! I replied, half laughing.

- Well, it's kind of funny and it's a mean, but armless spell, which can be great if you just want to stop someone without really hurt him. Kurt explained. Anyway… He continued, leaving his sentence unfinished.

- Ok, ok! I said taking a deep breath. Would you go out with me?

- It would be a privilege…But it's a little too easy like that. He replied with a grin.

- What? I asked. What the fuck are you planning, Hummel? I asked, getting a little angry

- Let's make a deal, right? He replied

- It depends… I said, unsure about his attitude

- Don't worry! We'll end up together anyway, but right now, it's not really the good time, because we have the Quidditch Cup to focus on. Being in a relationship doesn't seem to be the best idea ever!

- You're right! So… What's the deal?

- If Slytherin wins the Cup, you'll take me to your hometown. I mean… In the muggle world. And if Griffindor wins, what would you want me to do?

Hum… You'll let me enter in the Slytherin dorms so I can get revenge on Malfoy.

- Hey! You're going to make me want to lose just that I can see that! Said Kurt, laughing. Ok, it sounds like a deal! He continued, getting up. I have to get back to the field before Malfoy puts me on his black list. I'll see you later.''

He looked deeply in my eyes, got closer to me, our lips almost touching and he just left me like that, alone and frustrated in the forbidden forest. Well, if he wanted to play it like this…Let the game begin!

* * *

**Kurt P.O.V.**

I'm not sure if I have made the best decision or just the worst: staying away from him for two whole months. Well, it's not like we'll have to ignore each other but in one way it's even worse because I'll have to resist to kiss him. Sure I already kind of had to, but now I know that I can. Oh God! I should have just said yes! What an idiot! I've been waiting all year for him to ask me out and when he actually does it, I freaking turn down... I'm fed up! Fuck, I have to go and see him! But it is three a.m. right now, I can't just sneak into the Griffindor dorms. I don't even have the password anyway! And what the hell, I can't sleep so I might at least go for a walk. The hardest part is to pass close to Draco and to resist drawing moustache on his face, after that I'm out in the hallway, finally free! I've always loved the way Hogwarts looks at night; the way that the walls are cracking and that you're not sure it's just because of the age of the buildings or if there are actually some ghosts that are trying to scare you. But the sounds are hearing right now are neither of them…

- Hello. I whispered. Is there anybody here?

- Yes! A little voice answered softly, sounding kind of guilty behind me.

- Well! If that is not Blaine Anderson… You couldn't get me out of your head, so you went for a nocturnal tour? I teased him, smirking at him.

- Actually, yes! He said, smirking back.

- Wow, where did you get that attitude? You weren't like that earlier. I said, a little surprised, sitting beside him on the window edge he's on.

- Maybe it's the frustration. He answered, sassily.

- Yeah! I think so. I replied, looking at him.

God! He has such beautiful eyes. I never noticed that before, but I've never been this physically close to him.

- That's the reason you're still up? He asked.

- No, I just couldn't stop thinking…

- What were you thinking about?

- About this afternoon, actually. I think I just made a huge mistake by turning you down.

- Wait! Are you already giving up? He said unbelievingly.

- I…

Crap, I'm trapped in this, aren't I ? Now it has just turned into a challenge, and… Well, I can't miss a challenge. But it fells definitely wrong. I mean, love is not a freaking contest.

- Are you turning this into a challenge? Cause I won't agree for that even if it goes against my principles. I asked a little angrily.

- I'm not! But you said that you couldn't be in a relationship right now! Have you changed your mind?

- With the Quidditch practice, I think…I thought that I just wouldn't have time to go on dates with you, but sneaking out at night to see each other sounds like a good compromise!

- Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Hummel? Said Blaine, quirking his eyebrow in an interrogative way.

- Maybe. I simply answered, looking at him in a charming way.

- Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. He said, getting up. I should go back to the dorms before the door woke up. He said, looking a little worry.

- I should too. But, before that…

I don't know what caught me at this moment but I just took him in my arms. He hugged me and we just stayed like that for a while. I felt really good in fact. But we eventually had to part. We stared into each other eyes for a second, before letting go, both blushing.

- Good night! He told me before heading back to the Griffindor dorms.

- Good night! I responded, going back to the Slytherin Dungeon.

But, bad luck, when I got there, the portrait was awake.

- May I know where you went, young man? He investigated.

- Visiting the castle! I answer detachedly.

- Don't you know it high and low, now? He said angrily. You know the rules, Kurt, You're not supposed to leave the dorms after ten p.m.…

- … Or you'll get detention. I cut him off. I know, you always tell me that. But you never actually gave me those detentions!

- Do you think that Snape would risk losing the Quidditch Cup by making you miss the practice for detention hours, Besides, I never told him you sneaked out. He added, blinking at me.

- Well, we are longtime friends so that would count as betrayal if you did so, and that's not your type.

- You're right! Ok! Go back to bed now and sweet dreams!

- You too. I said, passing the door and going back to my bed.

And that night, my dreams were full of a really handsome Griffindor.

* * *

- Ok, guys! Remember we have to beat them! If we win this game, we win the Cup!

Gosh ! That's already the seventh time you tell us that this week, Draco! We get it; you don't want to be a loser. Fortunately, all the attention was directed to him, so I could easily sneak out of the lockers room.

- Good luck! Said a voice, near me.

- I think you'll need it more than us. I answered back, turning toward him.

- Oh, confidence or cockiness? Said Blaine, laughing a little.

- I'm being confident, you're being sassy. It seems like we switched places! I pointed out, locking my arms around his neck. Our deals still stand, right?

- Of course! You really think I'd miss a chance to get revenge at Malfoy?

- Alright! See you on the field, then! I exclaimed before leaving.

- Wait! Countered Blaine, catching my wrist, putting me back in front of him, biting his lips and looking at his shoes. "Embrasse-moi!"

- What?

- It means "kiss me" in French. He explained.

- Are you sure? I asked.

Each time we sneaked out to see each other at night, we never actually kissed. We've only been cuddling a lot and talking between the silences where we got drowned in each other scent.

- Yes, I'm sure. I want it right here, right now. He replied, looking more determined then ever.

- You just have to ask for it. I said, staring back and forth between his eyes and his lips before finally catching these with my owns.

It was really sweet. At the beginning we took our time to taste each other. But then we got a little bit more confident, and I felt his tongue licking my upper lip so I opened my mouth to let our tongues dance together. We were kind of dancing ourselves, turning in a little waltz. We eventually parted.

- Wow! He exhaled.

I laugh a little, giving him a little kiss before putting my head on his shoulder.

- Don't want to break your bubble but we have to get to the field. A voice yelled behind us.

- Crap! Blaine cursed before yelling back to who I recognize to be Jeff. I'm coming! May the best team win! He shouted to me, running back to the Griffindor lockers room.

- You got it! I yelled back.

Now, come on! Let's win this trip to London!

* * *

**Blaine P.O.V.**

- Come on Kurt! We're gonna miss the train!

- I'm coming! Gee! You think it only takes two seconds to look this fabulous?

I rolled my eyes at him while we got on the Hogwarts Express. It was finally summer which meant I was going back home, and since Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup, I was bringing Kurt with me. I never saw him that enthusiastic: he was literally jumping on his seat.

- Wow! Calm down Kurt, you're going to scare Brian! (Brian was his pet: a cat.)

- Don't worry; he is used to my little craziness.

- Yeah, I guess. I said smiling. I hope they'll get along with Pavarotti.

- Oh, don't worry! He never chased owls. He's pacific. Isn't it true, Brian? He asked him and the cat answered with a "meow". See? He added, looking at me.

I laughed a little, looking outside the window, admiring the beauty of the magic world.

- Do you think your family will like me? Kurt asked me suddenly, seeming a little worry.

- Since when do you care about people liking you or not? I replied.

- I care because these people seem to matter really much to you. He answered and I realize I never saw him this vulnerable.

- They're going to love you as much as I do. I said, grabbing his hand to cheer him.

- _King's Cross railway station_. Said a robotic voice over our heads.

- That's our stop! I exclaimed, getting up and dragging my bags behind me, Kurt following me.

- What are you doing? He asked, his eyes wide open, as I walked toward the wall to get off the 9 ¾ platform.

- Going out! I replied, passing through the wall.

- Ok! Seriously! A go-through wall in the middle of King's Cross! How the hell doesn't muggles question it? He said, really surprised.

- Only people with magic can go through it. I explained.

- Yeah! But still, how can people not see some teenagers walking through a wall?

- God, Kurt! Who cares? It's just like that. If you start questioning everything it'll never be over! And then we'll be really late now, hurry up, my parents are waiting for us.

- God! Chillax! We'll be just in time, we just have to use a little … He tightly grabbed my hand and closed his eyes… Magic! He said and before I realized it we were appearing inside my house.

- Kurt! We are forbidden to use magic in muggle world! I reprimanded him once we were arrived.

- Sorry! Slytherin side took the best of me. And besides, some rules are made to be broken! He snapped sassily.

I was about to answer when someone threw himself on me yelling:"Big Brother!" and hugged me to death. I returned the hug and looked at Rachel.

- Lil'sis!

- I missed you!

- Missed you more!

I spotted Kurt looking at us with a sad smile which automatically switched to a smirk when he saw I was looking at him. I gave him a cheerful smile and then my parents entered the room.

- Blaine! Yelled my Mom, running into my arms!

Hug attack must be a thing in the family.

- Kate, I know it's been three months since we saw him but it's not a reason to drop our manners! Pointed out my father when he noticed Kurt.

- Thanks, I thought I had turned invisible here! Said Kurt, a little irritated but laughing after all.

- Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! I just… Started my Mon, embarrassed before getting cut off by Kurt.

- Don't worry, Mrs. Anderson. I understand it's mother's duty! Kurt politely reassured her with a kind smile which she replied to, before saying:

- Alright, let me make it up to you. I am Kate Anderson and this is my husband Byron and our daughter Rachel. She said, holding out her hand for Kurt to shake.

- Kurt Hummel! He answered, taking her hand. Your son's…He hesitated a moment, questioning me with his eyes and I nod in response… Boyfriend.

- Oh… Said my Mom, a little caught unaware. Well… Nice to meet you, Kurt!

- The reverse is true.

- Real good pick, son! My dad whispered in my ear, proudly. Alright, let's go eat, shall we? He then yelled and we all followed him in the dining-room.

* * *

- Your family is so cool! Kurt said while we were changing into our pajamas!

Surprisingly, my parents agreed to let us sleep in the same bedroom.

- They seem to really like you to ! I admitted.

- Well, what can I say? I'm awesome, it's like that! Replied Kurt, proudly. I mean, seriously, who can resist to that? He asked, pointing at himself.

- Definitely not me! I answered, looking at him while I crawled on top of him on the bed.

We lock our eyes, looking at each other defiantly, wondering which one would give up first and kiss the other. Usually it was me but this time Kurt let go off his pride and caught my lips with his. I felt him smile in the kiss before he broke it.

- I love you! He whispered, blushing.

I looked at him, a little surprised. It was the first time he told me that he loved me.

- I love you too! I replied capturing his lips again.

I slowly moved the kiss from his lips to his neck and started making a hickey there until Kurt stopped me.

- Wait… He said gently, holding me back with his hands.

- What's going on? You look anxious. I ask a little worry.

I tried to look him in the eyes but he kept avoiding eye contact…

- Hey Baby! I said softly, cupping his head with my hands to make him look at me.

- You… You know this rumor about me at Hogwarts, the one saying I killed a man? He asked, really fast, a little angrily and looking me straight in the eyes.

- I… Yeah! But why are you bringing this up?

- Cause I'm sick of lying to you!

- Wh… What do you mean?

- This rumor is… True. I did kill a man… Please, don't be scared. He suddenly said, really worry.

- I'm not! I mean, you must have had your reasons to do it, no?

- Yes, I did. It's a really long story, so you should get off me, not that I don't like it but I really need to focus and you on top of me doesn't really help. He said, giggling a little.

I smiled and did what he asked, lying down on my side, next to him while he mirrored my position, tangling his legs with mines.

- Do you know why I have so much interest for the muggle world ? He softly asked.

- Because it's amazing? I answer, making I'm lost softly

- No! He said, gently hitting my shoulder. I was born in muggle world. He explained.

- But aren't you a pure blood? I questioned a little confused.

- I am! But my parents were really powerful and famous in the magic world and they didn't want me to live surrounded by paparazzi and all that sort of stuff, so they decided to move in London. Things were going well, even if I knew that there was something special about my parents and about me too. And I realized I had magic powers when I was about seven or so; I discovered it when a really big spider came in my bedroom and scared me. I didn't know how, but I pointed to it and burned it in one second. My parents told me everything about my origins, about magic world and how I was going to go to Hogwarts later. But they forgot to tell me that I shouldn't use my powers in front of muggles. And when you are seven years old and that you find that you can do something this great, well, you do it all the time! There weren't too big things, just like making objects levitate or disappear. But I was like a hero at school. "Their own personal magician" you know! My parents learnt about it at some point and they made me change school and forbad me to use magic. But it was too late.

His voice started quavering so I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed him on the nose to give him some courage. He took one big breath then carried on.

- One of the kids at my school had talked to his dad about me and my "wizard family" and this guy, I don't know how, but he managed to find us and he started trying to make friend with us. We didn't really know what he wanted from us so we played it cool, getting along with him. I… I think that he had had in mind that he could get our powers, like buying them from us or something, because he always asked us questions about magic and how it worked and how we used it and all of that… And … One day… The school was pretty close so every day we walked to go there and to come back home with my mom, but this time she wasn't there , and as she was never late, I decided to come home by myself… And he was there, a knife in his hand, covered in my parent's blood and he was trying to make magic… When he saw me walking in, he just went over me and grabbed me by the shoulders and he kept yelling: "Why doesn't it work?" I was just so scared, I didn't know what to do, and the only thought in my mind was: "I have to kill him before he does!" I managed to get out of his grab, I rushed to the knife he had left on the floor… And stabbed him. The rest of it is just a blur; I just remember waking up at the police station where my mom's best friend was working. I heard her voice whispering that everything was going to be alright… After that, life went on, I received my Hogwarts letter, so I left London and I've been living there ever since. So, yeah, that's my life. He concluded with a sad smile.

- Wow… I… Sorry, it's the worse answer in the universe, but…God! I can't imagine how it must have been. I said after a moment.

- I've always felt like something was missing, like I could never be complete or happy again! But… I don't feel like that anymore… Because you are here. He continued, looking into my eyes.

- And I'll always be. I stated, resting my forehead against his.

We stayed like that for a moment until Kurt broke the silence.

- I'm so glad I found you… He said, sliding himself between my arms.

- Me too, Kurt, me too.

* * *

_Ok, I know I didn't really stuck to the prompt, but my mind got away with the story. I'm also sorry for using such poor words, but English is not my native language. Anyway I hope you'll like it anyhow! Happy Klaine Hiatus Exchange, Ash ._


End file.
